


hyacinth

by freyjaa



Series: wild flower [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: (if you don't mind spoilers), Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Smut, and sharon suffers the consequences, but it should be pretty easy to follow if you havent read it!, except actually she doesn't, it's fun fake flirting and alaska understands that, sharon loves the consequences, this is a spin off for wild flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaa/pseuds/freyjaa
Summary: Sharon won’t stop flirting with Willam, and Alaska can’t quite keep her jealousy under control. Sharon thinks this is very amusing (read: very hot).
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Series: wild flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805251
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! Remember when I said I wasn't done?? I hope y'all enjoy this, it's so self indulgent and it was so fucking fun to write. Thank you to artificialcitrus for writing the actual smut - THIS is what you call a collaboration. Thank you to Thorpe for betaing, I love you very much.

Alaska adores their family dinners.

It’s something that had started the week they got Sharon back, when everyone had functioned as a single unit with Sharon as the very annoyed, very grumpy epicenter. They’d actually been eating dinner together for the first time, instead of everyone grabbing something from the stewpot throughout the night, and they’d had so much fun laughing and talking, that the behavior had stuck even after Sharon’s burns were long healed.

The dinners make Alaska feel warm, happy - with everyone gathered around and laughing at jokes that she makes, or listening to ideas she suggests, they soothe her still persistent urge to belong. She loves the proud, pleased gleam in Sharon’s eyes that appears whenever they first sit down together, loves to cuddle her by the fire and listen to Alyssa’s rambling with her eyes half-shut.

Alaska _adores_ their family dinners. She just doesn’t love the ones where Sharon and Willam sit next to each other.

She’s made the mistake of sitting with Detox tonight, in the hopes of continuing their conversation about the dresses they’d seen in town earlier. Even as Detox discusses it, though, Alaska finds her attention drifting towards Sharon and Willam more often than not, Detox’s voice fading almost entirely into the background.

They’re not doing much, just giggling together like a pair of idiots, but Alaska hasn’t quite been able to brush away the jealous possessiveness that springs up whenever Sharon does so much as smile too softly at the other woman, Willam’s wistful retelling of their affair wedged in her mind like a bullet stuck between her ribs.

“I’m no one’s bitch, Willam,” Sharon is saying, laughter in her voice. “You can get your own bowl. _Second_ bowl, I should say.”

“That was mean,” Willam says, surprised, lips quirked into a half smile. Alaska resents the way her eyes never leave Sharon’s. “For that, you _have_ to get me some.”

“Nice try.”

“What if I told you I’d owe you one?”

Sharon’s smirk curls in the way that means she’s terribly amused, and Alaska’s agitation makes her tap her toes a little. She tells herself she’s being ridiculous, and she tries to turn her attention back to Detox, more than willing to distract herself from Willam’s coy smile and Sharon’s glittering eyes.

She falls back into Detox’s rant about bustles with only a little difficulty, making sure her eyes are on Detox’s expressive gestures rather than Willam’s subtle ones. Off of the way Willam had touched Sharon’s arm with that _expression_ on her face–

Again: she’s being ridiculous.

She manages to listen to Detox for around two minutes before Willam’s voice grabs her attention again, a little louder, now that Sharon’s making her way towards the pot of stew. Evidently, she’s given into Willam’s pleas. Alaska has to push down the jealousy that immediately starts bubbling at the idea.

“Hate to see you leave,” Willam says, her crooked smile firmly in place as she watches Sharon bend over the stew, “love to watch you go.”

“Miss this ass, Willam?” Sharon calls back, filling Willam’s bowl without so much as a glance behind her. Alaska’s heart does a little jab in her chest.

“Every goddamn day,” Willam says. “Miss mine?”

“You wish.”

Alaska doesn’t think her blood pressure has ever been this high, up to and including when she’d shot Solomon in the span of less than a second.

“Shar,” Alaska calls, and miraculously, her voice doesn’t shake. She can only wish that shooting someone would solve her problems right now. “Ready for bed?”

“I don’t know,” Sharon says, and she straightens up, turning back to look at Willam. She raises an eyebrow. “Is Willam?”

“Only if you’re in it,” Willam says, and Alaska suddenly stands, possessive anger making her a little jumpy. Irritation flashes hot in her chest at Willam’s cocky smirk, and she starts speaking before she can really think about what’s coming out of her mouth.

“She’s not going to be,” she snaps. “Sorry, you’re out of luck.”

Willam raises her eyebrows at her, smile falling, her mouth parted with surprise. Alaska bristles as Sharon speaks from behind her, her voice soft with confusion.

“Lasky, what–”

“Forget it,” Alaska says sharply, a little embarrassed by her outburst, but too angry to do anything other than run away. “I’m going to bed.” And with that, she starts towards their tent without a glance behind her, eager to get away from Willam and her flirting and her stupid affair with Sharon _._

She looks back only when she’s reached their tent, half expecting to see Sharon only a few paces behind her. She jolts a little when she turns to find nothing. Sharon is still by the campfire with the rest of the women, her lips twisted in thought. Alaska rolls her lips between her teeth as Sharon walks over to hand Willam her bowl, the two exchanging small shrugs and laughing slightly, Sharon’s brow drawn together in a sort of goofy confusion.

Alaska is on the edge of committing her second murder.

She rips the tent flap open with more force than necessary, and she ducks inside, jealous anger and hurt granting her the strength to kick her boots off so hard they go flying to the other side of the tent, hitting the canvas with sharp taps and making it waver with the impact.

She stands by the entrance in her stockings, glaring at the canvas, crossing her arms over her chest and resisting the urge to march down to the fire pit and drag Sharon back with her. She can only imagine what she and Willam are saying to one another, and it has her gritting her teeth.

It’s probably better that she wait for Sharon. Better than starting a fight in the middle of the fire pit.

She’ll be here soon, anyway - if she knows what’s good for her.

Alaska sits down in their mess of blankets, anger still itching under her skin, and she waits, picking at her nails to pass the time and watching the light outside turn from a warm orange to a grey blue to pale moonlight, listening to the distant laughter by the fire slowly trickling away. It’s only around half an hour, but Alaska can feel herself getting more upset with every minute, images of Willam and Sharon in various stages of intimacy flashing through her mind relentlessly.

Alaska lies down, glaring at the tent’s ceiling. She clenches her hands into fists, and she tries to tell herself that she’s being ridiculous. It doesn’t help. She’s just starting to wonder if she should go back to the fire pit to see what’s going on when she suddenly hears Sharon’s voice growing louder as she approaches the tent.

Alaska relaxes, letting out a breath of relief. Sharon is coming - Alaska can just-

“You can’t say you haven’t missed this.”

Willam.

Alaska immediately tenses again, irritated beyond belief and a little betrayed. What the _hell_ is Sharon doing with Willam? Inviting her to fucking sleep with them?

Alaska would rather eat glass.

“I can say whatever I want,” Sharon says, and Alaska can hear the smirk in her voice. She clenches her fists harder.

“I used to be able to make you say anything if I tried hard enough,” Willam says, and Alaska’s breath gets caught in her chest. Judging by the brief silence on Sharon’s end, she’s not the only one. The idea that Willam is able to take Sharon off guard has her sitting up, her anger once again making her restless with the lack of an outlet.

“You certainly had your job with Raja for a reason,” Sharon eventually says, and that smirk is still coloring her words. Alaska huffs, disbelieving. What the _fuck_.

She listens as they come up in front of the tent and stop, the smell of cigarettes wafting in as Sharon stomps hers out. “True,” Willam says. “You sure you don’t wanna invite me in?”

Alaska bites back her own immediate ‘yes’, crossing her arms over her chest for lack of anything to do, her fingernails digging into her palms as she continues to squeeze her fists.

“I’m pretty sure,” Sharon sighs, and Willam laughs, the sound of it grating on Alaska’s ears. God, if she would just _shut up–_

“Your loss,” Willam says, cheeky, and Sharon snorts.

“I’ll cry into my pillow,” she says drily. “Night, Wills.”

“Night, Shar,” Willam says, and Alaska rolls her eyes at the nicknames, jealousy threatening to burst out of her at any moment, an absurd possessiveness curling itself around ‘Shar’. That’s _Alaska’s_ \- Willam can stick to “Shaz” or whatever else comes out of Jinkx’s mouth.

Alaska makes sure she’s standing when Sharon ducks into the tent, the crisp night air and cigarette smoke coming in with her. Alaska wants to melt at the familiar smell, wants to lie down and curl herself around Sharon like she would normally, but Willam’s ‘ _you can’t say you haven’t missed this’_ has her anger snapping back quickly.

“Took you long enough,” Alaska says, crossing her arms again, and Sharon blinks at her tone.

“Jesus,” she says, tugging her gloves off as she gives Alaska a strange look. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Obviously,” Alaska says, and Sharon frowns.

“What’s with this attitude?” she asks, taking her hat off and tossing it onto one of the crates. “Did I do something?”

“Did you _do_ something,” Alaska repeats, her voice flat with incredulity. “Yeah, you fucking did something.”

Sharon’s eyes widen, and she takes a step forward, looking concerned. Guilt can already be seen in the set of her mouth, and Alaska thinks she _has_ to know that what she was doing with Willam was wrong.

“What did I do?”

“Please,” Alaska snorts derisively.

Sharon makes a frustrated sound. “Alaska, I can’t fix it if I don’t even know what you’re angry about.”

Irritation pops in Alaska’s chest sharply. “What do you _think_ I’m angry about, Sharon?” she snaps. “Think about it!”

Sharon’s gaze drifts off to the side as she thinks, her brow still furrowed in confusion. “Was it something Willam s– _oh._ ” Sharon cuts herself off with a sudden huff of realization, and Alaska waits for her to fall to her knees, begging for her forgiveness.

Instead, Sharon looks at her like she’s trying to hold back a smile. “Did you get jealous, Lasky?”

Alaska feels a blush rush to her face before she can even try to stop it, bristling. “She was flirting with you, Sharon. And you were flirting _back_.”

Sharon shrugs, trying and failing to keep the corners of her mouth from curving up. “We do it all the time, Lask,” she says. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Then stop doing it,” Alaska shoots back. “You’re _mine_.”

Sharon’s eyebrows raise, and her smile turns into a smirk, a new expression flickering across her face too quickly for Alaska to read. “Oh, am I?” she asks, and possessiveness flares up in Alaska’s chest.

“Of course you are,” she snaps. “Obviously.”

“Is it really so obvious, though?” Sharon asks, rolling her eyes up like she’s thinking. Questioning. She even taps her chin for good measure. “I don’t know, doll.”

On some level, Alaska knows she’s being teased. This doesn’t stop her anger from sparking in her stomach, and she takes a step forward, arching an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” she asks, and Sharon shakes her head.

“I’m just not sure,” she says. “I think you might just have to show me.”

_Oh._

Realization clicks in Alaska’s mind, and it doesn’t take long for her to warm to the game, the urge to do something about the jealousy licking at her heart nearly overwhelming. “Fine,” she says, and she takes another step forwards, so that Sharon is pinned against one of the tent posts.

The smirk on Sharon’s face is infuriating, and Alaska is determined to wipe it away. She closes the gap between them and kisses Sharon roughly, teeth pulling at her bottom lip until she lets out a little whine. Alaska kisses down her face, nipping at her jaw and pushing Sharon’s hair away from her neck so she can suck at the pale skin hard enough to leave a dark, angry mark. Sharon is short of breath already, and Alaska makes another mark, pulling back to admire her work.

Willam won’t be able to ignore them - they’re red now, but Alaska knows they’ll turn purple and stand out against Sharon’s complexion. Everyone else in the camp will know who made them, and the thought makes her smile to herself.

“That all you got, doll?” Sharon teases, but it’s a little more breathless than before. Alaska kisses her again, breathing in the smell of cigarettes on Sharon’s skin, and takes the liberty of unbuttoning Sharon’s shirt until it’s hanging open. She slides a hand up Sharon’s warm sternum, then moves sideways to grasp her breast and squeeze it lightly, thumb circling over her nipple.

Sharon moans, trying in vain to flip their positions, but Alaska grabs her wrists just in time.

“I don’t think so,” she murmurs, pulling Sharon down and away from the tent post. She overshoots it a little, and the two of them end up falling on top of the mess of blankets on the ground, Sharon’s wrists still stuck in Alaska’s grasp. Alaska hesitates, unfamiliar with being on top, and Sharon locks eyes with her.

“C’mon, baby,” she breathes, her voice a little more high-pitched than it usually is, “I thought you wanted to show me who I belong to?”

It’s enough to spur Alaska into pinning Sharon’s hands over her head, her free hand tracing down Sharon’s naked chest. Her shirt has fallen open completely, her torso bared for Alaska and Alaska alone. She ducks her head down to swirl her tongue over Sharon’s nipple and hears a soft gasp that motivates her to continue.

When she’s sure that Sharon won’t move her hands from above her head, she lets her wrists go and uses her newly freed hand to unbuckle Sharon’s thick leather belt. The button of her trousers is next, and then Sharon is lifting her hips so that Alaska can slide them down her legs and toss them in the direction of her bedroll.

Sharon is wet, wet enough that there’s a small patch on her underwear that’s darker than the rest. She spreads her legs shamelessly, and Alaska admires her for a moment. She feels a flicker of pride at the sight, knowing that _she’s_ the one who made Sharon this wet. Not Willam, not anyone else - just Alaska.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispers, and the hint of a blush appears on Sharon’s cheeks. Her fingers press against the wet spot on Sharon’s underwear and she caresses it lightly, making her hips buck up in frustration. Alaska feels no shame in drawing it out for Sharon, feeling just the slightest bit vengeful as she teases her lover for longer than is probably necessary.

“Just - touch me–” Sharon chokes out desperately, squirming beneath Alaska. She’s never acted like this before, never let Alaska completely take the lead and drive her crazy the way she drives Alaska crazy most nights. There’s something beautifully intimate in her submission, and Alaska’s heart swells.

She takes mercy on Sharon and draws her soaking underwear down her legs, settling between her thighs. Sharon’s fingers immediately tangle in her hair, pushing her forward, and Alaska bites back a smile at how needy the motion is. Alaska closes the distance, licking her slowly, and Sharon gasps.

“‘Laska….” The soft moan of her name awakens something in Alaska, and she licks Sharon again before speaking, her own arousal making her voice a little breathless.

“Louder.”

Sharon shudders, and there’s a flash of recognition on her face as she realizes Alaska’s aim. Alaska remains motionless between Sharon’s legs, waiting for an answer. If Sharon wants fulfillment, she has to do what Alaska wants.

“A- Alaska,” she moans, louder this time. Alaska rewards it, tongue working against her, slow and teasing, and Sharon’s fingers tighten in her hair. Sharon whimpers as Alaska changes the pace at random, never quite keeping one tempo for too long. It’s a far cry from the first time she was between Sharon’s legs - now she knows exactly what Sharon likes and what will drive her to the edge. The thought has satisfaction blossoming in her stomach, adding to the heat of everything.

Her arms wrap around Sharon’s strong thighs, pulling her closer as her tongue laps at her wetness, and Sharon’s back arches like a strung bow. She’s close, hips stuttering against Alaska’s mouth, and Alaska smirks as she pulls away. Sharon lets out a broken whine.

“Louder,” Alaska says again. She’s breathing heavily. “Let her hear you.”

It’s clear from the look on Sharon’s face that it’s the last thing she wants to do, and Alaska can’t blame her - Willam will, no doubt, tease her mercilessly for it. Alaska also can’t quite bring herself to care. She flutters her tongue over Sharon’s clitoris for a brief moment, and Sharon’s moan goes up a pitch.

“Alaska…” Her breath catches in the back of her throat. Alaska knows she’s close. “ _Alaska…_ ” Alaska redoubles her efforts, showering Sharon with affection and pleasure. Sharon’s thighs close around Alaska’s head, trapping her exactly where she wants to be.

“Let her hear you, baby,” Alaska repeats, the words muffled against Sharon’s thigh. “You’re _mine_.”

“ _Alaska!_ ”

It’s a long, desperate cry, and Alaska wouldn’t be surprised if it echoes across the entire camp, Sharon convulsing with pleasure. Alaska licks her gently through her release, grinning when the vice of Sharon’s thighs finally releases her with a little twitch. She pulls herself up to kiss her, fingertips dancing over her bare skin, and Sharon greets her eagerly. It’s sweeter than their previous kisses, Sharon completely spent and Alaska too smug to be anything other than happy, and Alaska collapses next to her when they part, still grinning from ear to ear.

Sharon laughs softly, flushed and sweaty. “I almost didn’t think you had it in you,” she says, teasing, and Alaska gives a gentle swat to her shoulder.

“I’ve got a lot in me that you don’t know about,” she tells her, and Sharon chokes on a laugh.

“Yeah?”

Alaska frowns. “What– _oh my god!_ I hate you!” A laugh bursts out of her without her permission, warmth creeping across her cheeks as she swats at Sharon again.

“I would hope not,” Sharon says, a goofy smile on her face as she shifts a little closer. “That would give five minutes ago a whole new context.”

Alaska’s stomach dips. “Was I too rough?” she asks worriedly, looking into Sharon’s eyes for any sign of upset. “Was I–”

“No,” Sharon interrupts, laughing a little. “No, doll, you were perfect. Maybe a little cruel at the end there, but I might have been asking for it.”

“‘ _Might have_ ’?” Alaska repeats. She sits up to look at Sharon properly, raising an eyebrow. “Do the words ‘show me’ ring a bell for you?”

Sharon flattens her lips into a thin line, biting back what Alaska knows is a shit-eating grin. “Possibly,” she says, and Alaska rolls her eyes.

“You literally asked for it,” she says.

“Fine,” Sharon relents. “I asked for it. It was worth it, though.”

“I’m glad you had so much fun,” Alaska says drily.

“Me too,” Sharon says, smug.

“I hate you,” Alaska says, but she can’t quite keep a straight face. Sharon grins.

“Please, you love me.”

“That, too,” Alaska says. “Worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious,” Alaska says, as seriously as she can manage, which is not very much. A cool breeze blows through the tent, coming in through the flap that Sharon hadn’t tied properly, and Alaska shivers. “Jesus, it’s _cold_.”

She lies back down, searching for a suitable blanket to pull over the both of them. Sharon laughs. “It’s not that bad, Lasky.”

“It _is_.”

“I’m the one lying in the nude, here.”

“You have a shirt on,” Alaska says teasingly, pausing in her search to poke Sharon in the stomach. Sharon slaps her hand away.

“Barely,” she snorts, motioning to how it’s completely fallen open. She then shimmies it off, tossing it in the vague direction of her coat with a pleased smirk. “There. Fully nude.”

“You’re an idiot,” Alaska tells her. She doesn’t hesitate to take Sharon in, however, transfixed by the expanse of pale skin before her. Sharon smirks.

“You don’t seem too upset,” she says, and she plucks at Alaska’s shirt. “This should come off.”

“So you want me to suffer too?” Alaska laughs, but she raises her hands to the buttons anyway. “I’m cold already!”

“That’s why we have body heat,” Sharon says, snuggling closer and making the process of taking her shirt off much harder. Alaska can’t quite bring herself to push her away, however. “And a lot of fucking blankets.”

Alaska hums in response, flinging her shirt at the set of drawers and starting on her pants, rolling them down towards her ankles and kicking them off. Sharon props herself up on her elbows as she watches, a sinful sort of smile curling its way across her face.

“Sex,” she adds, eyes raking over Alaska hungrily, “sex warms you up, too.”

Alaska laughs, but heat is beginning to pool in her belly, the sight of Sharon laid out next to her like some goddess a little too much to handle. She ignores it, however, in favor of her heavy eyelids, and she shakes her head, smiling at Sharon’s pout.

“It’s late,” she says, turning back to the blankets and willing the butterflies to stop fluttering around in her stomach. “And I think everyone’s going to have enough to talk about tomorrow.”

Sharon’s resulting groan makes her giggle, and when she turns to pull her chosen blanket over them, Sharon’s lying down again, her hands covering her face. “Definitely a good mood killer,” she says, her voice muffled, and Alaska laughs.

“Maybe you should think twice before you start mentioning Willam’s ass,” she says, and Sharon scoffs.

“Willam’s ass is hardly worth this,” she says, and Alaska yanks the blanket over them, lying down and snuggling into Sharon, perhaps a little more vigorously than she would have before Willam had been brought up. The twinge of jealousy is small, however, so she finds it easy to lapse into a comfortable silence, closing her eyes and just listening to Sharon’s steady breathing, relishing in the way their legs intertwine so perfectly.

They lie like that for a while, Alaska drifting further and further into sleep, contentment a comforting weight in her chest. She’s so far from the domestic life she’d been raised for, sleeping in a tent in the mountains with a woman wanted by all 48 states, but she doesn’t think she’s ever felt more at home. The strange domesticity she has with Sharon is special, and her heart swells at just the thought of it - this is hers. Theirs.

“You really don’t have anything to worry about,” Sharon whispers suddenly, sounding sleepy. “With Willam, I mean.”

Alaska lets out a breath, tracing vague patterns onto Sharon’s ribs. “I know. I think I know,” she amends, when Sharon makes a skeptical sound. “You just haven’t told me your side about you and Willam, and when she told hers, it just seemed like… well. I’m prone to jealousy.”

“I’ll tell you soon,” Sharon murmurs, burying her face into Alaska’s collarbone. “And I can’t say I’m complaining about the jealousy.”

“I can’t believe you would take advantage of me like that.”

“Well,” Sharon sighs. “That’s me. Deal with it.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

She can feel Sharon’s smile against her skin, and the feeling making her toes curl.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!! I have one other one shot in the works, it's very likely there will be more, and I love you all. Thank you! <3
> 
> tumblr: @narcoleptic-drag-queen


End file.
